1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for packaging a light emitting diode, and in particular, to a method utilizing the technique of injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional method for packaging a light emitting diode is accomplished by epoxy infusion, packaging epitaxy chips pre-embedded in a mold. Epoxy, thermosetting polymer, requires a curing process after entering the mold during the packaging process, resulting in decreased packaging rate. Additionally, when epoxy is cured, it is not recyclable and therefore waste material produced during the packaging process cannot be fully utilized. Moreover, after epoxy is cured, the products require aid of a mold release agent to be released from the mold. The products are formed with burr that an extra trimming procedure is necessitated. Further, epoxy has a transmission rate of merely 80% and it doesn't comprise desirable UV resistance. At last, epoxy contains corrosive chlorine which can damage the chips packaged therein.